


Trust me because I’m your parent

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Lex Luthor certainly isn't normal no matter the universe but some things remain the same. Kon has some thinking to do.





	Trust me because I’m your parent

Conner ignored Tim’s small tugs on his shirt, he had endured enough. It was more than enough that they, their whole team had been hurtled to another dimension and he had to face Lex Luthor face to face. The rest of the world, the girl that shared his eyes, the far scarier enemies already had him and his team tense. For Lex Luthor to look at him like he knew him and talk to him like they were friends infuriated him.

In his world Luthor spoke to him in an entitled manner. He gave Conner things of course but those things were by proxy and the way Luthor acted like he knew every single thing about him never failed to piss him off.

This Luthor, older by theirs by some serious years although that was not obvious until you looked around his eyes. This man really had something coming if he thought Conner was going to roll over for him and trust him so easily. Lex Luthor was one of the smartest men in the world no matter the world and he was the most dangerous enemy to face for Superman and the League no matter that he seemed to have hit a midlife crisis.

“Is this really the time?” Lex Luthor’s eyes went from him to behind him.

“No you tell me right now why I should listen to a single word from your mouth.”

“Honestly speaking you shouldn’t.” His lips curved up in a smile. “I’m a dangerous man I’ve been a bad man and I’ve enjoyed it but if you want a reason for my motives, a reason to trust that I mean you personally, Conner Luthor Kent Kon-El… the reason I don’t want you to come to harm… I’m certain you’ve seen her. You share the same eyes. A beautiful green.” Lex said softly. “My eyes, no matter the world or the circumstances I’ll never harm my children and you aren’t the Conner I know but you’re still _my_ son.”

Seen her of course he had, he had almost dismissed her until her eyes had met hers. She had recognized him but he hadn’t. Fiery red hair, green eyes so like his own it was looking into a mirror. She had powers and that had freaked him out but when she had brought Lex to their location he had known. “She’s your daughter.”

“And she dotes on her big brother Conner.” Lex said dryly. He shoved his hands into his coat and eyed them. “I wasn’t always good but when I wavering on the line she cemented the decision, I want what she wants she’s incredible, good and if she had black hair she would be wearing an S on her chest.”

“So you’re good now?” Tim frowned. “It is another universe but I can’t believe you settling down.”

“I’m invested now.” Lex shot back at Tim. “So I can put up with working with your mentor and Conner’s Father for the greater good. Do C-Superman and I get along? Of course not but Conner does have a room with me.” Lex counted on his fingers. “He also has a room at the tower, an apartment in Gotham, a room in a certain mansion in Gotham with suspicious caves running underneath and a room out in Kanas.” Lex sent him a knowing look and Conner flushed in irritation. “But back to the question. “You are my son I’m not going to do anything but help you and your team get back home. I never did like kids poking their noses where they don’t belong.”

“That’s rich.” Conner said before he could stop himself.

“Yes well you and Lena are exceptions and you wouldn’t believe the things I’ve done to keep both of your noses clean and out of trouble.” Lex rolled his eyes. “Teenagers are the most ridiculous people ever, brilliant yes, reckless yes, stupid? Yes certainly a hundred times over.” A click came from Luthor’s pocket and the ground started to move. “The amount of contingency plans I have for the Titans alone would give me grey hair if I had any.”

X

Before he could activate the machine a hand grabbed his, the eyes that looked at him matched him so much it was scary. “Look out for Dad over there, he can be a little arrogant and annoying but he’s died for us before.”

What the hell. Conner looked past her to where Lex Luthor stood talking to his aides. “He looks alive to me.”

“Clark’s alive right?” She shot back. “Tim’s predecessor is walking around right? And I don’t know about you but my parent would never let Lex die for long.” Her smug look towards the man that was so obviously her father made Conner’s heart ache with jealousy. “Of course you have three parents when you think about it because you were adopted.” She muttered. “But I don’t want Clark as my Dad so it works out.”

“Lex is married?” And he was not only alive but the marriage had lasted?

“Not exactly. It’s complicated but they love us.” She rushed to reassure him. “It’s so weird. You look just like Conner did when I was younger.”

“We have to be about the same age.” Conner pointed out. “Chances of you running around in my universe?”

“You would have noticed by now.” She looked smug. “It isn’t easy to hide-“

“Khalena!” Lex’s voice carried to them. “Let them go home sweetheart.”

“Well I guess he still is embarrassed.” She snorted. “You’re a Luthor, you know that right?”

“Get off the platform Khalena.” She floated a bit away.

“I know he is a part of me…” Conner said softly. “But things are different.”

“Once a Luthor always a Luthor.” She shook her head slowly. “Just look out for him. He gets over his head when left alone too long.” Conner had nothing to say to that before they vanished.

X

“Thank you for your calculations Luthor. Your compliance was unexpected but we were grateful for them.”

“Save it Batman.” Conner could hear the expensive shoes walking towards the portals. “Conner was in the group that’s the only reason you get it for free.” Conner felt his jaw drop as he shamelessly eavesdropped instead of writing his report.

“Wait Lex!” Now Clark was in the do too?

“For god sakes.” Lex muttered. “What now?”

“We’re thanking you.”

“I don’t want your thanks.” Lex snorted. “I didn’t do it for you.”

“Then why did you do it?” Conner knew Clark’s voice could sound so pleading so soft.

“He’s my son.” Lex snapped. “I’d do anything for my children and their safety Clark.” He knew Superman’s secret? No one had told him that. “No matter what they might think of me I will always keep them safe and bring them home. No matter what you think of me, you have to know that.” The portals activated and Conner concentrated on the room he was in with his team surrounding him.

Maybe he had to go back to that pro and cons list again. Maybe he had to rethink some things and just maybe he should do some reading. Some digging and when he was done with all that… maybe he should drop by the tower.


End file.
